


Collide

by lasirene



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasirene/pseuds/lasirene
Summary: Logan thinks it's funny, but Remy really doesn't want this to become the new goodnight routine.





	Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an old prompt from Tumblr: ❤️ imagine your otp trying to touch foreheads and accidentally smacking their heads together ❤️
> 
> And really, it's just too perfect, so here's almost 700 words of pure fluff. Thrown together very fast and not betad, so typos are on me.

            Logan slips into his room, closing the door as softly as he can.  The room is dark, the only light from a lamp on the nightstand.  Remy is laying in bed, sat up against the pillows and headboard, long body tucked under the blankets.  He's reading, undisturbed by his lover’s entrance, but certainly not unaware.

            Logan shrugs off his jacket and throws it on the back of a chair; toes off his boots with a low sigh.  Starts undressing.

            “At least put de clothes in de laundry, _cher_.”

            Logan grins a little to himself.  “Yes, sir,” he replies, light and teasing.

            “It’s de civilized thing ta do,” Remy replies.  Logan can hear the soft creak of the book’s spine as it closed, followed by the soft thump as Remy places it on the nightstand.  “Know ya a mountain man, but c’mon, ya been livin’ in civilization long enough ta know better.”

            “Theoretically, sure.”  Logan opens the closet long enough to toss everything in the respective hampers.  He pulls on a pair of sweats to ward off the faint chill that winter always leaves in the halls of Xavier’s.  When he finally sits down on the bed, he lets out a pleased sigh.

            Remy chuckles, sinking back to prop himself up on his elbows, sprawled out and relaxed.  “Secure perimeter?”

            Logan hums in affirmation.  It was part of his nightly routine, to wander the property before bed.  It had stemmed from need mostly, back when he had never been able to sleep through the night for nightmares.  Now it's just habit, and a desire to make sure the kids were safe.  Remy liked to tease him about how soft he was over the kids, but Remy could be just as bad.

            “Keepin’ us all safe for de night,” Remy smiles.  “You’re a good man, _amour_.”

            Logan purrs, warmth filling him at his lover’s sweet words.  He leans down, wanting to kiss him–

            _Crack!_

            “ _Merde_!” Remy shouts.  He flops back onto the pillows with an emphatic groan, one hand pressing against his forehead.

            Logan blinks, startled. He brings a hand up to his forehead, rubbing at the vague soreness there.  He blinks again, staring at his lover who was clearly in a bit of pain.  Finally, “Oh my God.”

            Remy just groans again, angling his hand differently so he can look up at Logan.  His bottom lip pokes out into a pout.

            “Are you okay,” Logan asks.  His voice is flat and level.  He's choking down laughter, which was abysmally inappropriate, but–

            “Can’t hear ya,” Remy whines.  “Whole damn head’s ringin’.”

            “I’m sorry,” Logan manages, strained this time.  “I didn’t mean to-”

            “To what?  Hit my head wit’ dat metal block of a skull ya got?”

            “Y-yeah.”  He bites down on the inside of his cheek, mouth twitching against the smile that wants to come out.

            Remy’s red-black eyes narrow.  “Ya think dis’s funny!”

            “I’m sorry, but – yeah, I do, a little–”

            Remy shakes his head, his pout giving way to a grin.  “Guess it kinda is.  Even if it does hurt for me.  Guess you’re jus’ too thick-headed ta feel it.”

            Logan finally lets himself laugh, a full, warm belly laugh, the kind he doesn't really remember having before the X-Men, before Remy.  Remy's always been good at making him laugh.  It's no wonder he loved him.

            Remy laughs too, propping himself back up.  “Let’s try dat again, _oui_?  Li’l more careful dis time.”

            Logan leans in, mindful of the angle this time.  He kisses him for a sweet, lingering moment.  “I love you.  And I am sorry.  Do you need anything?”

            Remy laughs again, shaking his head.  “Nah, I’m fine.  Ain’t dat bad, really.”  He rolls onto his side, turning off the lamp while Logan settles in under the covers.  Remy rolls back over, snuggling into Logan’s warmth and bulk, sighing in content when Logan wraps an arm around him.

            Logan kisses Remy’s forehead, soft and gentle.  “Night, darlin’.”

            “ _Bonne nuit, cher_.  Let’s not make de collidin’ part of de routine.”


End file.
